


Abhor

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [28]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Ficlet, Hate Sex, Hopeful Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 17:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14899083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony and Bucky have sex. It hasn't stopped Tony from hating him.





	Abhor

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Ненависть](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15516447) by [fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018), [remontada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada)



“Hate’s such a strong word,” Tony said, pulling his shirt on roughly. 

“It’s what you mean,” Bucky said hollowly. He was staring up at the ceiling, ignoring that it was getting chilly, with his sweat cooling, no blanket, and the AC kicking on. 

“You used to hate me too.” 

“Things change.” 

Tony squeezed his eyes shut and took several breaths that were meant to be calming, but really just brought his focus to how tired he was. His knuckles were white from his grip on his pants, which he hadn’t put on yet. “They don’t have to.” 

Bucky rolled his head to the side, looking at Tony. “What are you afraid of?” 

Tony set his jaw. “You killed my parents.” 

“That’s something that happened, not what you’re afraid of.” 

Tony sneered at him and threw Bucky’s discarded shirt at his face. “Go fuck yourself, I’m not going to date a murderer.” 

“Don’t need to, I’m fucking you.” 

Normally, Tony would have thrown something else at him, made some sort of biting remark, and stormed off. But the way Bucky said it, so unemotional and not even like he was picking a fight… it made Tony break down. It didn’t help that he wasn’t sleeping well, and he’d been lying to himself about this relationship (or arrangement or whatever the  _ fuck _ it was) ever since it started. If it were a regular day, he would be horrified that he was sobbing, but he was exhausted. “I’m supposed to hate you,” he managed to get out. 

Bucky held a hand out and wrapped Tony in a gentle hug when he leaned into him. “You’ve built a life out of ignoring what you’re supposed to do.” 

“This is different.” 

Bucky rubbed Tony’s back. “I know.” After that, Tony didn’t say anything else, and Bucky didn’t prod him. 

When Tony was done, he mumbled, “You deserve better.” 

“‘Deserve’ is a weird concept. I vote we get rid of it. Along with ‘supposed to’ and ‘expectations’.” 

“Seconded.” Tony took a deep breath and tightened his arms around Bucky for a moment. “I’m sorry about all the horrible shit I said to you.” 

“No offense, Tony, but I’m going to need to hear you say that again when you’re not this upset.” 

Tony nodded smally and cuddled closer. “I will.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
